We plan to study the effects of hypothyroidism on the induction and growth of mammary cancer induced by nitrosomethylurea in the rat. We also plan to study the nature of the factor in certain food-stuffs (this factor decreases hepatic binding of prolactin); to investigate whether this factor will decrease prolactin-binding in experimental mammary cancer; and to determine whether the factor will cause regression of experimental mammary cancer.